Kazuma Kitagawa
|Birth = Seventeenth Day of the Tenth Month, Year 56 of the Imperial Era |Death = |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |Height = 175 cm |Weight = 68 kg |Blood Type = AB+ |Blazer Rank = C |Family = Kitagawa Family: Tessoku Kitagawa (Father) Hikarihana Kitagawa (Mother) Yami Kitagawa (Older Brother) Shiina Kitagawa (Older Twin Sister) |Affiliation = League of Mage-Knights: Empire of Japan |Device = Kanshou and Bakuya |NP = Unlimited Blade Works Parallel Forge: True Flame - Moe Shin'en Parallel Forge: Rising Tide - Dai Kouzui Parallel Forge: Seismic Force - Kazan Funka Parallel Forge: Soaring Winds - Kuunokuu Parallel Forge: Shining Justice - Shinseina Kagayaki Parallel Forge: Evil Torment - Kurai Housoku Parallel Forge: Venomous Edge - Murasame Parallel Forge: Quick Strike - Gan'niru Parallel Forge: Holy Love - Seinaru Ai Parallel Forge: Heavy Reaper - Shikei |Occupation = Student |Education = Hagun Academy |Position = Student |Student Rank = 14 TBD (Nationwide) |Japanese = |English = |Novel = |Manga = |Anime = }} is a major character appearing in the Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Eight Souls Sword Dance Fanon Canon/light novel series, penned by Amezuki Yatsushiro. He is the youngest of the Kitagawa Family, a decently high ranking family of Japan and the League of Mage-Knights. He is a student of Hagun Academy and is the fourteenth rank student, known as Background Kazuma Kitagawa is the youngest member of the Kitagawa family. As he lived in his family household he was very weak in the eyes of their father Tessoku Kitagawa, so he was disowned and kicked out of the family at the age of five. He would live in the comfort of wolves for six years in the harsh and freezing mountains. Around this time he summoned his Device but gave them no name. One day, he was founded by a fairly middle-age man named Hisoka Tawamura, an acclaimed long-lost descendant of Sengo Muramasa, and was taken to China with his pet wolf Asuka. Under the hospitality of Hisoka, he would learn how to forge weapons for 2 years becoming a master and would create his first Noble Phantasm from it with his unique magic type within Conceptual Manipulation known as Conceptual Manipulation (Sword). Due to his crafting skills in swords, Hisoka nicknamed him as Sengo Muramasa because his skill and style was similar to his. He would lose Hisoka at the age of thirteen when he passed away and would learn from his wife, Amara. He would learn many house keeping and hosting skills from her until he was fifteen. Once she passed away as well, he named his device Kanshou and Bakuya as he traveled back to Japan based on the story "The Legend of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye". He was an irregularity when he was enrolled into Hagun Academy. He wonder gain his rank through sheer power rather than skill due to the fact he never had proper sword training. With his power from his first Noble Art, he was nicknamed . He was sixteen roughly seventeen once he enrolled to Hagun. He never had a proper teacher, so his fighting style is very rough. He is currently learning under Muramasa K. Toyohime and after his lost during the first round of the Sixty-Second Seven Swords Festival to Hayate Inazuma. He was promised to learn to Toudou fighting style by Ayane Toudou. Personality Kazuma is somewhat a lonesome or rather soft spoken person. He tends to be fine when talking to males but has a bit of trouble when interacting with girls. He seems to be a very caring person and he is quite nice. He has a small disdain to his family but wants to prove to them that they made a mistake for kicking him out. Abilities General Abilities Current Mobility Air Trick: Soar - A technique that can allow him to ascend upward with Wind up to ten meters. Air Trick: Glide - A technique that allows him to move in mid air using Wind. Air Trick: Accel - A technique that uses wind to burst in a single direction or multi-directional Offensive Air Blast - An attack that uses compressed air to hit the target like a bullet Wind Blade - An attack that creates a sharp blade of air that is 61 cm long and 13 cm wide Assault Mode - A technique that he developed in battle. It is a move that increases one's offensive power and speed greatly by infusing Prana into their body and throwing away their defensive strength Defensive Air Wall - A defensive move that makes a strong wall made of very dense and compressed air Whirlwind - A defensive move creating a rapid spinning dome of wind that reaches 54 meters per second Future Toudou Sword Style Jigen-Ryu Stats Chronology ''Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Eight Souls Sword Dance'' Quotes Trivia References Category:Japanese Blazers